wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Short tusks, long journey
'' '''A beginning "Dis no place for me" And said dat, Axesmon left da big faiah and dram behind. Da islands were not my home. I live in Durotar, land of Orcs, and it der dat I go now. I go over hill, deeper inside island to take da bridge. Why get wet for nothin? Da bridge…be made by orcs, has sharp wood on it. It is because it is deir, dey help us, we did not take alone, we did not take alone at all. How can I stay here and call this my home wen orcs took it? Time to get wet, cold. Left the island behind, now I go to orcs. I dun want to build houses, I want practice with knife and get some axe, after all, my name is Axesmon. Saw some fisher attack a scorpid, I try to help but fisher too fast. We trolls can take care of ourself easy. So I walking to da orcs den, wer I remember dey are. Looked too much at dead tree when scorpid attacks! Better run to da fisher ha ha ! Scorpid left me be, saw my fisher friend. Better take path through village ah! Dumb weed! Silverleaf ….yess…I've heard of this before I left island. Should be good but I don kno how to pick up. I leave it be. Village has a lot of my kind, small water in middle, faiah to keep warm and dry. I could use some dry. I go sit by faiah. Ah so good. Hmmm big bat der, he must sell fly to go places, must talk to dat troll now dat I dry and good. He asked "Who you be?" I say "I be Axesmon, mon. You?" but he not reply. He shows me map with points on it, ugly map, stinks but good stink. Must be old leather. Hmm Orgrimmar, Razor Hill free, but Thunder Bluff and Bloodhoof 48 copper Has nice statue behind, must be from taurens maybe for sending trolls over der he he who not like trolls? But no, I must go to orc den. Der I find new life. So follow da road I am. I can already see da wall. I remember caves have dark trolls, maybe dey gone now? Aha sign! Tells good, to da den, left. Fast orc runs by, all dressed up fancy…maybe trader? I could be a trader, but feet hurt and get bored. Ugly guards no changing happening here mon… Sneik! I attack first! Why get attacked for nothin? Have to go back to not make him angry, bad snakes are angry mon…time to test dat hand of mine. Bullzey! Perfect throw, quick death. I still hear dem sneiks but cant hear dem. I approach da den but still scorpids around. Not big as da fisher one but still. Maybe work for me here, maybe dey want scorpids gone? Must see. Hmmm, dey be arguin but dey orcs, do that everyday. I dun remember dis faiah here…last time it wasnt here, but last time was long ago. So as usual wen I want work I yell for work, work find me. Dey no answer so I go ask dat orc der, he ugly and mean, looks like chief here. He weird, talk "Brotha" to me, den laughs. Den he starts talkin, like one whu raise little ones, talk talk talk. He make my skull big, so much talk. Mon, just point me and I use knife yes? But first must practice. Dat blasted island made me weakling, but da voodoo sure was good hmmm yess da voodoo hahaaaa yesss so many fancy tusks, they were all kings of da jungle, but dey never said wer dat jungle was. So yes…I go talk to Gornek now. He must be ugly stinky too. "Be safe"…I stare at him for a while then I go Gornek. Dat him over by faiah, he looks old and weak, why Axesmon talk to him? Zumzug you too, and then he gets happy and throws hands in air like praying. Axesmon…warrior? Don make me laugh, me no warrior, warrior is stupid, I smart, use sneakie stuff. Da warchief can hear wen warrior goes in cave, erybody kno. So he wants me to kill boar. Dat no worthy opponent, but he promise belt or bracers. Dose good, me go. He says 6 and proof, be easy but sneiks erywere. Odd way to keep big sharp thing but dey orcs, I don kno wat dey think. So der are two boar pits, but dey belong to orc with sharp thing yes? Why he put me to angry him? Will speak to farmhand, tell him wat happens. He no say anythin so he agree. I take boars to chief, maybe he hungry? I hungry too. Yes, first animal kill after so big break! Orc not angry so I get more, first must get proof out of boar mouth. Da hand works good, can throw knife far and good and fast. All 6 done, I feel powerful now! And got ribs too, should cook dem in faiah back at chief. Hah I stomp snake by mistake but he don mind. Here, take, I say to chief, he say not bad. He laugh cause he joke, he kno I fastest. So I take belt but dis faiah aint no good for cook! Too much black smoke! Would ruin da ribs, no cooking for now. Ah yes, chief also give 65 copper, dat not bad. He now say dat da Valley of Trials will test me. He now joking again say humans are close haha human here? So far from deir mommy? He say if I slay 7 human scout I get new vest or leggings, but no human here! Why waste my time, make me search for things not exist? Behind be boar at farm with angry orc, I go in other way to come back and ask for vest cause no human here ayway! Stupid orc, make my time go. Wait…wat dat? I look at Moon, Moon good. Den wat dat weird shadow? No! Nooooo! Here? Human!? With knife? ''''' I look better and so many! So many!! Chief was right, dey better stay at deir mommy cause meet my knife! Da arrow fly close, dey gots weird bows. He dead alrite Dey carry coins and dat arrow hurt. Hope not venom but I too fast fo dem, much too fast. Da lazy orc sleep and I fight! Hmm red bag, thanks dead human, owe ya mon. I kill ery I see throu shadow, time to tell chief. Got vest, chief impressed but now needs antidote to scorpids from scorpids. Must be careful with venom, but I not clumsy orc haha. If I get venom for antidote he give me old pair of leggings maybe from dead orc wife. Must run and hurry, silly orcs not well with venom in dem. Ah venom hit me but only small sting. Why orc makes big fuss? Venom small. Maybe trader can use green yuk for food or make stuff stick. I will carry lots of stuff in my new red bag, maybe he buys? Nobody around, I can change my cloths and put the orcs ones on. Better protection, leather is thick, good orc stuff. Rare to see good orc stuff. Ugh so now I see some blue demons lurking around? Must get antidote first, den maybe sleep. Too much training and it becomes not good. From this hill top I see many scorpids, place is crawling with dem. Last one, now to hurry back. Yes hello chief, here, but he asks me wat I need? Ohoo and wat I dont need eh? He tells me lesson, maybe I should tell him lesson how to hunt scorpids eh? Got poison-cured leggings, must find a nice spot to put dem on without orcs staring and den to sleep, must regain my strength from dat lousy venom tomorrow. Behind farm is good place. On farm is good place to sleep. I can jump on, hope angry orc under wont stick pointy thing in roof. Noo cant jump. Back to den den. Behind orcs, dey stay up all night, I must sleep. Dey protect if humans come. Ew small demon on faiah, yes here, dis good spot, nobody mind, animals away cause of cactuses and humans cause of orcs hah. Category:Troll Category:Rogue